Taking Her Boss
by behindmyback
Summary: Byun Baekhyun menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai asisten pribadi untuk seorang CEO perusahaan periklanan, Park Chanyeol. Meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak cukup untuk mencegahnya berhubungan seks dengan klien di kantornya. Ketika Chanyeol menangkap basah mereka berdua, Baekhyun mengira dirinya akan ditegur, dimarahi atau bahkan dipecat. REMAKE/CHANBAEK/GS


Bosku, Park Chanyeol, CEO dari Park and Birch Advertising, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mulut terbuka karena terkejut. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak bisa. Minho membungkukkan tubuhku diatas meja, rok pensil hitam pendekku dinaikkan hingga ke pinggul, payudaraku tumpah keluar dari jaket yang ku kenakan, putingku meninggalkan jejak di atas kertas penghisap tinta, dan penis besarnya mendorong kedalam vaginaku, membuatku merasa seperti penyanyi opera.

Minho terengah-engah di belakangku, ia mencengkram erat pinggulku. "Jangan bergerak." Bentaknya sambil meningkatkan kecepatannya. Pantatku mengejang terhadap pangkal pahanya ketika ia mengisiku lagi. Bagian bawah kemejanya menggelitik punggungku. "Oh, Baekhyun." Suaranya berupa bisikan yang serak ketika kemaluannya semakin mengeras di dalam diriku. Aku menggeliat dan mendekat, untuk bisa merasakannya lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti, Babe, tidak bisa." Aku menegakan otot-ototku, membelai kemaluannya untuk menunjukan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, bahwa aku ingin ia meneruskannya, bahwa aku merasakannya. Tangannya yang licin meluncur disepanjang pantatku ketika ia berusaha mempertahankan cengkramannya. Dan kemudian ia datang, tubuhnya menyentak melawan pantatku ketika ia memuntahkan benihnya. Aku senang karena telah memperingatkannya untuk menggunakan kondom. Ini terasa seperti ia membuka tutup hydran dan dia tidak bisa menutupnya kembali. Akhirnya, ia masih sedikit bergetar, kemudian diam. Tangannya beristirahat di atas punggungku.

"Ketika kau sudah selesai di sini Ms. Byun, aku ingin kau menemuiku di ruanganku." Ujar Mr. Park sebelum mundur dan menutup pintu.

"Maafkan aku soal itu," ujar Minho sambil menarik keluar miliknya, menarik rokku menutupi pantatku yang terekspos, dan mulai memperbaiki pakaiannya.

"Hey, apa mau dikata?" kataku, bukan hanya untuk menenangkannya, tetapi memang karena tidak ada yang bisa di katakan. Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, akunting junior, tetapi sebagian besar diriku, atau memang diriku, adalah asisten Mr. Park. Aku tidak menulis berkasnya, atau mengetik korespondensiya, atau melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Ia mempunyai asisten lain untuk melakukan semua hal itu. Aku menangani hal-hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan karena tidak memiliki waktu lebih, seperti penelitian pendahuluan latar belakang klien, dan angka penjualan atau produksi yang ia butuhkan atau sentilan kontrak sebelum hukum mengakhiri mereka. Kadang-kadang aku menjemput klien dari airport dan memastikan mereka untuk tinggal dengan baik, dan terkadang aku membawa mereka makan malam atau minum ketika Mr. Park ada keperluan mendadak. Itulah yang terjadi dengan Minho di sini. Minho dan mantan istrinya mendesain dan membuat sepatu, mereka bekerja di bidang fashion dan baru-baru ini merambah ke jalur furnitur. Mereka mencari biro iklan.

Disitulah aku masuk. Ada beberapa permainan kata-kata dengannya, tetapi bercinta dengan Minho bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan. Maksudku, itu tidak termasuk dalam deskripsi pekerjaanku. Hanya saja aku menyukainya. Dia adalah pria besar yang merawat tubuhnya, ia cerdas, membaca buku, bukan hanya majalah perdagangan dan surat kabar.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ketika kami berdua sudah merapihkan pakaian dan menghabiskan tisu basah yang ku letakan di dalam laci mejaku. "Kau mau aku berbicara kepadanya?"

"Tidak. aku baik-baik saja," kataku, tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Aku sudah bekerja dengan Chanyeol selama dua tahun tanpa komplain apapun. Aku selalu menyelesaikan seluruh perintahnya dengan baik, dan ia akan terus memberikanku lebih banyak tanggung jawab. Itu berarti ia suka caraku menangani pekerjaanku. Jika ia tidak memaafkan kesembronoanku kali ini, itu berarti ia berada di bisnis yang salah. Lagi pula, ini diluar jam kerja, dan bercinta dengan klien bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Minho menarik tubuhku mendekat, menawarkan sebuah kenyamanan. Dia mencium bagian atas kepalaku. "Aku tidak yakin, tetapi jika ia memecatmu, kau bisa bekerja bersamaku, dan aku akan memindahkan bisnis periklanan ini kepada biro iklan yang lain,"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke kemeja biru mudanya, menghirup aroma maskulinnya dan kehangatan yang terpancar dari dadanya.

"Dan jangan biarkan dia menggertakmu untuk melakukan apapun yang kau tidak inginkan," Ia menarik tubuhku sedikit dari dadanya, hingga ia bisa melihat wajahku, dan aku bisa melihat makna perkataannya dari matanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini," katanya, kemudian membalikan tubuhku menghadap pintu.

"Tidak," kataku. "Kau kembalilah ke hotel, aku akan menghubungimu nanti,"

Ia berdiri disana, tidak bergerak.

"Sungguh," aku meyakinkannya. "Aku bisa menangani masalah ini,"

"Baekhyun," ia memulai.

"Aku bisa menangani ini Minho, sungguh." Kataku, kemudian mengambil berkas yang membuat kami di sini. "Dan bawalah ini. Bacalah semuanya, dan katakan padaku apa pendapatmu. Aku akan menghubungimu. Paling lambat besok pagi menjelang siang." Aku mendorongnya dan berkas itu keluar pintu.

"Aku bisa menunggu, dan kau bisa pergi ke hotel bersamaku," bujuknya.

Aku tertawa. "Terima kasih, tapi sungguh, aku harus meluruskan ini dan aku membutuhkan waktu sejenak. Aku ingin kau pergi, oke?" kau harus tegas dan jelas kepada beberapa pria. Minho menyenangkan, tetapi aku sedang tidak ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan. Meskipun sebenarnya kau harus memberikannya penghargaan. Dia tidak seperti bajingan lain yang langsung lari seperti tikus ketika melihat tanda kesulitan.

Aku berjinjit dan menekan bibirku ke bibirnya. Aku bisa merasakannya melembut dan menyatu dengan bibirku. "Itu bagus," kataku di bibirnya, dan itu memang benar, meskipun aku tidak sampai datang. Mungkin itu berkaitan dengan intrupsi kedatangan Chanyeol. "Kau sangat baik," kataku, dan menyelipkan ujung lidahku diantara bibirnya. Ia menangkup pantatku dan meremasnya.

"Sekarang pergilah," kataku tegas kemudian mendorongnya keluar pintu.

Aku menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, memastikannya berjalan ke lift bukan berbalik keruangan Chanyeol. Ketika aku mendengar suara ding dari lift, aku menutup pintu ruanganku dan bersandar pada permukaannya yang keras untuk menenangkan nafas dan kegelisahanku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju pintu lain di sisi ruanganku, yang mengarah langsung keruangan Chanyeol.

Aku mengetuk sekali. "Masuk," suaranya teredam dari balik pintu, tapi cukup jelas. Aku berdiri diambang pintu untuk merenungi apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya, merasa tidak yakin bagaimana cara menangani masalah seperti ini. "Duduk," katanya, dan menunjuk salah satu kursi dari tiga kursi kulit yang membentuk setengah lingkaran di depan meja kerjanya. Aku memilih yang tengah, mengahadapkan diriku langsung kepadanya ketika ia duduk di belakang meja kerjanya yang besar dan kokoh. Ia meletakan sikunya di tepi meja, menahan bobot tubuhnya. Ia mempelajari wajahku untuk sejenak, membiarkan kesunyian berbicara sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. salah satu jarinya memainkan bibirnya.

"Choi Minho?" katanya, atau itu berupa sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sir?" aku balik bertanya.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku menyukainya," sebuah kebenaran. Ia mengangguk.

"Kenapa disini?"

"Itu terjadi begitu saja. kami kembali kesini untuk mengambil bahan iklan. Dia tidak ingin menunggu sampai besok,"

"Apa dia satu-satunya?"

"Sir?" _Apa sebenarnya yang ia tanyakan?_

"Klien kita?"

"Ya,"

"Harus ku katakan – " ia bersandar ke kursinya. "—aku terkejut dengan…apa yang kau lakukan,"

Aku menunggu.

"Tentu saja, aku tau kau adalah wanita yang sangat sensual. Semua orang bisa melihat itu, tapi kau selalu bersikap sangat... sangat... baik."

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku menertawakan perkataannya. Bersikap baik, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa beranggapan seperti itu?

"Tidak," ia sedikit memerah. "Maksudku, kau selalu bersikap cekatan ketika berhadapan denganku,"

 _Mengapa ia mengatakan itu?_ Aku mengangguk, dan aku yakin alisku naik dan berkerut sebagaimana yang selalu kulakukan ketika sesorang mengatakan hal yang jelas atau menjengkelkan.

"Maksudku, aku selalu melihatmu menarik." Jari-jarinya menggosok dagunya sambil berpikir sebagaimana yang kerap ia lakukan ketika berdiskusi tentang klien dan kontrak dan strategi terbaik untuk untuk menarik mereka.

 _Oh tidak,_ pikirku, aku benar-benar menyukai pekerjaan ini. Aku menyukai Chanyeol. Dia adalah bos yang baik, bagus dalam melakukan pekerjaannya, dan percaya padaku untuk melakukan pekerjaanku, tidak ada tebakan lain. Ia tampaknya tau batas kemampuanku dan memastikan bahwa aku menguntungkan mereka. Kemudian ia masih terus menggenggam tanganya sendiri. Kami sudah sering keluar untuk minum dengan banyak klien hingga larut malam, dan ia bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan satu tanganpun menyentuh payudaraku, dan jika seorang klien tampak terlalu dekat, dia tidak pernah gagal untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Aku menghormati Park Chanyeol. Gadis kecil dalam diriku ingin menutup telinganya dan mengklik sepatunya.

"Dan kau wanita yang pandai,"

Dalam hal apa? Aku ingin bertanya.

"Aku suka wanita yang pandai," katanya.

Alisku kembali mengerut. Dua tahun, aku mulai berpikir, dua tahun melakukan berbagai persiapan, perencanaan dan bekerja keras. Aku pikir aku bisa merasakan kehangatan rumah di sini, kemudian aku bisa tumbuh. Aku menegakan tubuhku dan beranjak ke sisi kursi, bersiap untuk pergi. Aku bagus dalam pekerjaanku, aku tidak perlu bercinta dengan bosku atau siapapun untuk menjaga pekerjaanku.

Ia menegang. "Tunggu." Katanya, mengulurkan tangannya seolah-olah ia bisa menahanku di tempat dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak memerintahkan apapun padamu. Kita bisa melanjutkan seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja ketika aku melihatmu bersama Minho…"

"Kau pikir ini adalah permainan yang adil?" aku menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Tidak," katanya, dan menatap langsung kearahku, seakan-akan ia ingin aku melihat kebenarannya. _"Aku baru menyadari betapa besar aku menginginkanmu,"_

Kegamblangan dari pernyataannya menghentikanku sejenak.

"Apa kau memiliki seseorang yang spesial?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. Sangat sulit untuk menatapnya, karena matanya tengah membakar ke dalam diriku.

"Begitupula denganku," katanya. "Semenjak bercerai, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa ku percayai. Dan tanpa kepercayaan, aku lebih suka tidak pergi,"

Aku menatapnya, mencoba memahaminya.

 _"Aku ingin diberitahu apa yang harus kulakukan,"_ jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangguk seolah-olah aku mengerti, tetapi sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tidak sepenuhnya. Aku tengah melihat sisi lain dari pria ini, sisi yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain. Ia duduk disana dengan stelan gelap rapih yang begitu sesuai, dasinya agak sedikit longgar, tetapi masih terikat ditempatnya. Rambutnya sudah sedikit menipis, tetapi gaya potongannya membuat itu tidak terlihat. Potongannya begitu cocok karena dengan tegas menunjukan tulang pipi dan mata hitamnya. Sebagai seorang pria 40 tahun dengan aku 27 tahun, dia bisa saja setidaknya menjadi pamanku. Aku bisa merasakan tarikannya. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkanku, tetapi ia tidak bergerak. Dia duduk diam dan menunggu keputusanku.

"Aku akan memikirkannya," kataku akhirnya.

Ia mengangguk, jemarinya menggosok bibir bawahnya ketika mempelajari wajahku.

Aku berdiri.

"Baekhyun," ia memanggil namaku dengan lembut. "Hanya jika kau ingin. Tidak ada paksaan,"

"Sampai jumpa besok," kataku ketika berjalan kembali kepintu yang mengarah ke ruanganku.

Setelah beberapa hari, semuanya kembali normal, kurang lebih begitu. Minho menandatangani kontrak dengan kami. Dia menelepon beberapa kali dan aku pergi bersamanya, biasanya pergi makan malam, dengan dessert di kamar hotelnya, tetapi aku senang ketika akhirnya ia pulang ke rumah. Pria yang menyenangkan, tetapi aku tau dia memiliki pacar di rumahnya di Gwangbokdong, Busan, dan aku tidak tertarik untuk mengambil tempatnya.

Begitu pula dengan Mr. Park. Dia tidak menatap aneh kepadaku, dan dia juga tidak mengurangi pekerjaan. Dia hanya tersenyum ketika aku menyapanya di pagi hari dan memperlakukanku dengan baik ketika kita makan siang bersama klien atau ketika kami tinggal di ruangannya untuk membahas masalah promosi. Itulah mengapa aku merasa sangat terkejut pada suatu malam sekitar tiga minggu kemudian, aku menoleh untuk melihatnya berdiri di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan kami. Yang pertama, dia tidak pernah menggunakan pintu itu, dan yang kedua, dia tampak tidak yakin, seperti tengah terluka.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan tentang itu Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Aku ingin mengatakan, "Apa?" sebagian dari diriku ingin berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang yang sedang dibicarakannya, tetapi selama ini semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

"Ya," aku mengatakannya karena dia menginginkanku untuk mengatakan itu, dan aku memang sudah memikirkan tentang itu. Aku sudah memikirkan tentang apa yang ia inginkan. Aku mengerti jika ia ingin aku membuat sebuah perintah, mengatakan apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi aku takut menghadapi kelanjutan dari semua ini. Tapi jika aku boleh jujur pada diriku sendiri, aku harus mengakui jika tawarannya sangat menakutkan dan memikat diriku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Apapun," bisiknya misterius.

"Apa batasanmu?" aku membutuhkan lebih banyak informasi.

Ia berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," dia berhenti sebentar, kemudian menambahkan, "Kau bisa… menyakitiku, kau bisa menghukumku jika aku berkelakuan buruk,"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ini hanya di antara kita," ia mengingatkanku.

"Aku tahu," kataku. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku Chanyeol."

Ia tersenyum, begitu menawan, senyuman yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Aku berjalan kepintu di ruanganku dan menguncinya. Ia mengunggu, tangannya berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Yang ku suka," kataku ketika aku berdiri di belakang meja kerjaku dan menggeser pantatku ke bagian halus penghisap tinta. "Adalah kau, berlutut di hadapanku,"

Ia bergerak kaku pada awalnya. "Tutup pintu." Kataku ketika ia berjalan mendekat. "Kunci," perintahku. Ia melakukan apa yang ku katakan dan kemudian ia berlutut di hadapanku, masih dengan jas dan dasinya. Tangannya yang panas menyentuh pahaku, hidungnya menekan vaginaku, mengosok bagian lembab celana dalamku.

"Tidak," kataku. "Tunggu dulu,"

Ia berhenti dan duduk diatas lututnya.

"Lepaskan celanaku,"

Tangannya bergerak kebawah rokku, menuju pahaku, dan menarik pita elastis dari bahan sutra itu di sepanjang kakiku, membukanya. Kemudian ia duduk kembali diatas kakinya, kepalanya tertunduk, dengan celanaku ditangannya.

"Aku mau mulutmu pada diriku, lidahmu masuk ke dalam klitorisku, menyelinap diantara bibir vaginaku," kataku sambil duduk kembali keatas meja.

Dia, dengan hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan, mendorong rokku lebih atas sampai kepinggul, menyandarkan kakiku diatas bahunya, dan menekan mulutnya ke pusatku. Aku senang karena melakukan wax pagi ini, dan menunjukan pada Chanyeol sebuah garis yang lebih baik dari pada semak yang kadang susah diatur.

Ia menekan hidungnya melalui celah itu, menghirupnya seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah mawar, dengan kelopak lembut dan aroma yang manis. Kemudian ia menjilati celah itu, menggigitnya sedikit dan menciuminya sampai aku menarik rambutnya dan mendorong keningnya. Tetapi ia terus melakukannya hingga aku gemetar, menekan tubuhku ke mulutnya, dan menggigit bibirku untuk menahan tangis.

Ia menekan wajahnya ke paha dalamku, dan kemudian membiarkan pipinya di sana sampai gemetarku mereda. "Bolehkah aku…"

"Tidak," kataku.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakanmu,"

"Tidak," aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya itu, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa perlu menjauh. Aku mengkat kakiku melewati kepalanya dan turun dari meja. "Aku harus pergi," aku membetulkan rokku, mengambil dompetku, dan tanpa sepatah katapun berjalan melewatinya. Ia kembali duduk diatas pantatnya, mendorong kursiku hingga membentur dinding. Ia menatap kedua tangannya, dan sutra pink yang berada di genggamannya ketika aku berjalan keluar.

 **TBC**

Hello guys aku bawa story remake dari novel yg memang berjudul Taking Her Boss by Alegra Verde dan mungkin ini bakalan berjalan cuma beberapa chapter doang sih ga banyak hehehe


End file.
